Dark Justice
by Spiderman21
Summary: Los Angeles, A city without hope, a city with out fear, but one Man will Change that please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil Or The Kingpin, they belong to Stan "The Man" Lee, I just hope I do him Justice.

Thank you.

"D A R KJ U S T I C E"

He stood between two stone gargoyles, listing to the city's sweet sounds. It chattered around his senses like a babbling river. A cool February breeze blew across the city, cutting through his red leather costume. He'd been standing there, waiting for the sound. The city was rather quiet after midnight, which made it easy for him to pick out the sound.

A screech of tires caught his attention. He gazed down at the street below him. A thumping heart beat rang out in his ears. The heart be was above normal. It was fear. A car weaved in and out of the light traffic. Loud thunderous music escaped the car. He watched as the car sped past his perch, then with a leap he fell away from the ledge. His free fall last a few seconds, before his right hand flew to the baton at his hip.

He pointed the baton, shooting a three clawed hook from its tip. The baton caught a near by street light, jerking him out of his fall. He smiled with out the hence of fear in him.

Daredevil had work to do.

"Yeah!"

Dave let out a chuckle as he turned up the volume on the radio. He ran his fingers through his dirty brown hair.

He nodded his head to the Linkin Park song. He glanced at his partner, who was head banging.

"Tom, your gonna break your neck Yo." He said over the music. Tom stopped for a moment, then shrugged. "I didn't Know this bitch had good taste." he called. Dave frowned, then glanced at the girl in the backseat. She was lie bound and gagged across the backseat. He smirked. "Yeah who'd thought." He said, "Either way we just made it big time."

He and Tom had spent several days planning this job. A simple "Car Jack" as he liked to call it. They had came across the girl, Michelle Richfield. She was a pretty blonde up and coming actress. Dave figured kidnapping her would pay off big. "Man we are about to be paid." Dave said.

Suddenly a thud came from the roof of the car. "What was that?" Tom asked. Dave shrugged. "Beats me." 

Before either could speak again, a red gloved hand shot through the passenger side window, catching Tom in the jaw. Dave let out a cry and spun the wheel, the car jumped the curb screaming down the street. He slammed on the breaks which such force it jerked him into back into his seat.

"Tom!" He cried out as he went crashing through the wind shield.

Dave threw the door open and moved around to the passenger side where Tom lay, half in the car and half out. His face was matter with cuts and broken glass. He let out a groan. "Ah man." Dave whispered. Then a Shadow fell over him.

Dave looked up, jerking his gun up and fried aimlessly into the open air. The shadowy figure flicked its hand out and a red baton flew out slamming into his hand. It struck Dave's hand, knocking the gun free. The baton ricocheted off the ground and into the figures hand.

The figure stepped into the light, it was dressed in a blood red costume. Two tiny horns stuck out from the cowl he wore. Dave's eyes widen as they fell on the two DD's on his chest. He swallowed. "D...Daredevil." he whispered. He'd heard about the masked man from Tom and several others in L.A. but He assumed it was a joke. _After all it is L.A. _He thought.

Daredevil moved in a blur of red, grabbing up Dave By the throat, slamming him into the wall behind him. "Where is she?" He growled in a rough voice. "W-who?" Dave choked out but The Devil's grip tightened. "Don't play games with me David." He snapped. Dave stared up into The Masked man's eyes. They looked back at him, blood red, mirroring his fear.

"I know she's here, I can smell her perfume." Daredevil growled. "Now talk!" Dave gurgled. "I didn't catch that?" Daredevil snapped. "T...trunk." He said. Daredevil glance off, then back at Dave. "Was that so Hard?" He asked, then before Dave could answer, he felt a pinch at his shoulder and neck joint, then everything went black before him.

***

Steven Richfield took paced back and fourth. He'd been doing this for about an hour. Two Days ago his daughter had been taken from their home right out side the door. A day later a ransom note came. Steven had gone to the police, but they weren't of any help. Then he went to the one person he knew would help him. Matthew Murdock.

The blind private eye had come to his house the same day as Steven had made the call. "Don't worry Mr. Richfield, I'll put my people on it." He said. Richfield felt some what safe, but then the phone call from the kidnappers came

"We'll give the little princess back , but we want fifty thousand dollars in cash." The Kidnapper had growled. Richfield looked at Murdock, who nodded. So Richfield agreed to pay it, but Murdock assured him he'd find her. _Damn it I should have gave them the money! _He thought.

"Dad?"

Richfield turned, to see her standing there. "Michelle?" He choked his words out. Before anymore could have been said, she was in his arms sobbing. He held her, then something caught his eye. A figurer dressed in red stood in the shadows. He blinked and the figurer was gone.

Daredevil stood silently on the rooftop across from the Richfield estate. He could smell the liquor Mr. Richfield had been drinking, but he knew it was out of fear of losing his child. His radar vision showed him two forms holding each other. A smile passed over Daredevil's face, then he vanished into the night like a whisper. 


End file.
